


En Otoño Conocí Las Flores

by SedonaBetta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedonaBetta/pseuds/SedonaBetta
Summary: En otoño Kuroo descubre que las flores tienen más poder del que uno puede creer.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 4





	En Otoño Conocí Las Flores

Fue tal vez a inicios de otoño del año pasado cuando lo encontré, el local donde solía verlo estaba cerca a la casa de un viejo amigo y un día tuve el impulso de entrar, era una fuerza desconocida que me llamaba detrás de esas despintadas puertas.

Cuando puse un pie en el bar el ambiente ameno y acogedor llegó hasta mí, entonces escuché su voz, suave y apacible. Un manto de la seda más fina se deslizó a través de mis poros, erizó mi piel con cada melodía entonada.

Solo su voz ya había capturado mi corazón, pero cuando llegué a unos pasos del escenario me encontré que no solo salían melodías de su boca. Con ojos cerrados sostenía una guitarra acústica y entre los matices suaves de su voz vi flores salir de su boca. Flores de todos los colores que rompían el ambiente de tonos cálidos.

Ese día entendí a lo se refieren las personas cuando dicen sentir mariposas en el estómago, pero yo no sentía solo los aleteos de mariposas; era todo mi cuerpo golpeado con olas de emoción y el hormigueo tambaleando mi ser cuando él volvía a cantar. Fueron solo dos minutos que lo escuché, pero yo me sentía haber regresado de una travesía por el mundo luego de años; todo era diferente, las cosas habían cambiado apenas lo conocí

Y el mundo siguió cambiando.

Me armé de valor ese mismo día para hablarle, no me hubiera perdonado si perdía quizá mi única oportunidad de conocerle. A diferencia del escenario, mantenía un sosiego espectral cuando no cantaba, educado y reservado. Un poco tímido también. Empezamos lento, tan solo le veía en el bar cada una o dos semanas y fueron las más estresantes; al tiempo no le apetecía avanzar al igual que las últimas fechas de entrega de mis trabajos. Por un momento llegué a pensar que ya no lo vería.

Pero en invierno vi un hilo de esperanza: de repente él inició las conversaciones. La dicha y la felicidad me acompañaron en todo el invierno, mientras nos sentábamos en las viejas sillas de madera añeja y charlábamos de nosotros.

Sus ojos dorados brillaban mientras hablaba sobre historia y animales que desaparecieron milenios atrás, su cabello rubio se agitaba cuando lograba hacerle reír de pura casualidad y llevaba su mano tapando su boca. Estaba bien, quería ver su rostro riendo, grabar cada mínimo detalle y retratarlo.

Las canciones de _folk_ y _soul_ junto a las charlas amenas acompañaron ese invierno que no sentí frío. Sin darme cuenta el verano había llegado.

Dejó de asistir seguido al bar como al inicio, creí que había sucedido algo y mi cabeza se hizo un mundo enmarañado buscando descubrir si cometí un error. Entonces apareció un día para calmar las turbulentas aguas de mi inseguridad, tomó mi mano y me llevó por toda la ciudad hasta encontrarnos en medio de una plaza. No reconocí el lugar, pero por un momento creí que estábamos en el centro de la ciudad al ver tan concurrido el lugar. Siguió avanzando sin soltar mi mano hasta una pequeña multitud reunida, pasó a través de ellos y sin objeciones, al contrario, todos parecían animados de verle. Más allá encontré un escenario improvisado; me dejó en frente mientras se iba por uno de los costados.

A los minutos volví a verle, esta vez estaba arriba del escenario con otras dos personas; las personas a mi alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir y entonces volvió a cantar.

Las flores inundaron esa noche, camelias y vainillas, begonias y gardenias, claveles y girasoles. Sus cantos de los que brotaban infinidad de pétalos relucieron en la encantadora noche mientras se iban volando con la brisa de verano. Hasta ese día no creí que el sentimiento en mi pecho pudiese crecer, pero logró lo que yo creía imposible.

En verano descubrí que tenía un grupo y solían dar pequeños conciertos por la ciudad, me pregunté entonces: ¿Cómo es que no le encontré antes? Pensé que la vida tal vez lo había puesto en frente mío antes y yo no lo había notado hasta hace poco; pero no pude creerlo. Estoy seguro que no ignoraría esa voz que trasciende este mundo, ni siquiera en mi época más inmadura hubiera decidido no ir hacia él.

Pero no sirve enfrascarse en el pasado, donde no hay recuerdos suyos, si lo tengo en el presente.

El verano tan caluroso de siempre me dio el atrevimiento de llevarlo por la ciudad; al igual que hizo ese día. Desde pequeñas cafeterías, casi olvidadas, hasta los nuevos parques que no llamaban la atención de las personas, pero que contenían preciosos secretos. Pasamos por museos y bibliotecas, incluso fuimos a ver partidos de voleibol. Cada día descubría una nueva pieza del rompecabezas que era él. Sí, mi cabeza iba a romperse por el sentimiento que mi cuerpo ya no podía contener.

Y en primavera explotó.

En la estación donde las flores desfilan sus brillantes y coloridos pétalos, en esa estación rompí la fina pared que nos separaba de ser algo más. Un día cualquiera, donde lo importante era que nos veríamos de nuevo, ese día mi boca decidió por sí sola decir las palabras que mi pecho gritaba desde que le conocí.

“Me gustas, Tsukki”

Tres palabras bastaron para ver su rostro combinándose en dorados y escarlatas, sus mejillas se colorearon al igual que los lienzos donde deslizo mis pinceles. Esa vez entendí que se puede pintar sin usar las manos; mis palabras habían conseguido tal poder al igual que su voz. Solo pude pensar que necesitaba apreciar la nueva pintura en todo su esplendor.

Ese día el calor superó límites; mi cuerpo quemaba y mis mejillas ardían. De todas formas, desafié al caluroso día y me levanté debajo del sol con él, mis brazos lo acercaron y me aferré deseando comprobar que era real.

Terminó en quejas y risas, reclamaba asegurando que era vergonzoso algo así en público y yo solo me reía de sus refunfuños mientras él escondía su rostro entre el hueco de mi cuello.

De vuelta en otoño, un año después de haberlo conocido, sostengo su mano mientras le oigo cantar en el sillón de mi sala, decorando mi pequeño hogar con flores.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh estos dos son muy tiernos para mi corazón.
> 
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
